When The Wolves Prowl
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Not your typical Twilight fanfic. Full summary inside. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**When the Wolves Prowl**

**Bella and Jasper**

**Romance/Hurt&Comfort**

**Rated M for a reason**

**A/N: **I just thought of this. I made this story into a no wet dog smell.

**Summary: **Bella and her pack run downtown Seattle. Everyone knows about werewolves and vampires. One vampire piques Bella's interest. This group of vampires are unsettling for Bella and her pack. They aren't your typical vampires. Dark Bella.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

We walked into Tyler's bar like we own the joint. In most cases we do and others we run the town.

As soon as we entered, it got really quiet. The people that were at the bar scampered off. We aren't your typical pack of wolves. Tyler's bar is flocked with disgusting puny little fucking humans and no trace of vampires.

"What would it be, guys?" Tyler, the bartender/owner, asked.

"The usual, Tyler." I answered.

"I heard a rumor about a new group of vampires are in town." Sam said.

"What about this new group of vamps in my jurisdiction?" I asked.

"I heard they aren't your typical vamps and that they are the good ones."

Paul snorted.

"You want to comment on that one, Paul?"

"I think that's just bullshit and there's no such thing as 'good vamps.' I might think differently if I see it." he air-quoted 'good vamps.'

Tyler handed us our usual beers. I took a swig of mine.

"There is one vamp that went through a lot of stuff. I'm guessing he doesn't want to talk about his past."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"And…? Does he have any abilities?" I prompted Sam, irritated.

This time Jared piped up.

"His ability is that he can feel and manipulate emotions."

Sam glared at Jared. I snapped my fingers and gestured for him to continue.

"The leader is over 300 years old. His name's Carlisle. Wife's Esme. Daughter Rosalie Hale. Son Edward Cullen. Son Emmett McCarty. Newest son and daughter Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock." Sam continued.

"Anyone besides Jasper have abilities?"

"Edward can read minds and Alice can see the future."

"Thanks for the info, Sam."

I stood up from the bar stool and walked over to my table. My pack consisted of Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jacob, Leah and Seth. Sam, Jared, Quil, Jake and Leah have imprints. Sam's imprint is Emily, Leah's cousin. Jared's Kim, Quil's Claire, Jake's Leah and vice versa. We don't have gifts, well except me. My gift is that I can hear what other vampires think. I could care less about the fucking humans. My pack scattered to various parts of the bar after a few minutes of sitting.

After an hour of sitting, I heard a Harley Davidson pull up next to the bar. Jared and Paul were battling it out with a game of pool. I was nursing my 3rd beer, when the door opened and in came a good looking vampire. He was wearing a cowboy hat, plaid button down that was open with a white woman beater underneath, wrangler jeans and leather cowboy boots.

No! I can't hear his thoughts. What the fuck? I looked at Sam, alarmed. He's measuring the new vamp that entered. There's a lot of buzzing going around about him. All in all, it's just the same place. All the humans are sort of scared of him.

I'm going to find out who the fuck does he think he is walking into my bar. I stood up and walked over to the bar. I sat on the stool next to him. I down the last of my beer. Tyler comes up with a new bottle of beer.

"I can smell that you're a werewolf," he muttered under his breath also nursing his own beer.

I took a swig of my beer before I took in a deep breath. His scent is filled with lovely southern wildflowers and a hint of sage. All vampires have a scent that comes from whatever state they came from.

"Southern wildflowers with a hint of sage. Comes from the suburbs of Austin, Texas," I said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Werewolves could smell where a vampire is originally from before they were turned," I said, smugly.

"What's up with this group of werewolves? Rumor has it that they are volatile, worse than uptown Seattle."

My pack and I growled, low in our chests.

"My group? We run this town. Everyone knows and everyone fears. We're worst than the rest of them. If you piss one of us off, then you piss us all off." I whispered, dangerously in his ear.

He nodded.

"That's why you guys got the reputation of being very volatile."

My eyes tightened at that.

"That's just a warning to pass along to your goody, goody vamps,"

"I'm not part of that. It's just a cover story."

"Well, in that case, I have to take a trip to the ladies room." I licked the shell of his ear.

He groaned and shifted in his seat. I smirked and walked to the bathroom. I did my business. When I was washing my hands, Cowboy strolls in and locks the door.

"I didn't quite catch your name," he commented.

He looked at the mirror and I stared into his ice blue hypnotic eyes. It's definitely quite rare that a werewolf mates with a vampire. It's possible that my kind mates with vampires. If a vampire mates with an imprinted werewolf then all hell breaks loose. James mated with Leah and Jake went absolutely bat shit crazy. He hunted James down. My pack killed Victoria because she wanted revenge. Once the Volturi got wind of us killing the dynamic duo, they could care less. They caused havoc everywhere they went.

"The name's Bella," I said, irritated that he wanted to know now instead of waiting at the bar to find out my name.

"I'm Jasper."

I shifted under his intense blue eyes that could see into your soul. I turned around to face him. I blinked and he was in my face in seconds. I bit the inside of my cheek.

"I could tell you are the devil's spawn. Or the incarnation of it." he chuckled when I inhaled sharply.

"Fuck you." I hissed.

He grabbed the back of my head and kissed me. I kissed him back, equally hard. His hands traveled down my shoulders to my hips and then my ass. He squeezed and I gasped. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and we battled our tongues. He lifted me up by my hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I broke away from his lips. His lips traveled down my neck. He swept my hair away from my neck. He nipped it.

"Oh, God," I moaned.

He chuckled, breathlessly when he stopped. I was still wrapped around him. I got down and walked to the sink. I splashed water on my face.

I looked at him. He smirked. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his cowboy hat and perched it on my head.

"There's more where that came from. Just not here."

"When are we going to get out of this disgusting place?" I asked.

"Right now," he said.

"Let's go." I said.

We walked out of the bathroom at the same time. Jasper went to the bar and paid Tyler for the beers. I went over to where Sam was sitting.

"I'm not going home with y'all." I said.

Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Just go. We'll be fine," he said.

I just huffed and walked to where Jasper was standing.

"Ready?"

"Yup."

We walked out of the bar and to his motorcycle. He handed me a helmet and got on with a helmet already strapped on. I wondered how he could be wearing a cowboy hat and motorcycle helmet at the same time.

"How did you have your cowboy hat and a motorcycle helmet on at the same time?" I asked.

"Easy, all you have to do is strap it to the side pocket of the motorcycle," he explained, smirking.

"Well, that explains it."

I strapped my helmet on after he strapped the cowboy hat on the side pocket. He revved up the engine. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He took off to wherever he lives since he arrived here. After 30 minutes of driving, we pulled up to his house.

As soon as I got my helmet off and put the cowboy hat back on, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What's with that look?" he asked.

"This is a big house." I said.

He laughed out loud.

"I don't live alone, it's just that my best friend isn't home. She isn't due back 'til tomorrow. She's doing God knows what right now." he said.

"What about the Cullens?" I asked.

"They live in Forks. Alice and I don't live like they do. We just want everyone else to think we do."

"I thought you two were part of the good vamps."

He snorted.

"Bullshit. Alice and I are just too different for them. I don't feed on humans, anymore. We do drink from blood bags. Carlisle sends them to us from the hospital. I only go through two bags of blood, while Alice can go through one. Most of the time, I drink beers and eat food. What I don't get is that they don't drink blood, period. I don't get many urges to massacre an entire town full of humans anymore. It's still there, I usually just ignore it."

He shook his head at the thought of not drinking any blood.

"That's good," I said.

"I guess. I haven't made one slip in over 50 years."

**A/N: **I guess you guys want to know why it's like Twilight. I didn't want to have any normal Twilight things. I'm not going to have Brady and Collin as wolves. I was gonna have this as a one-shot but I decided to have it as a story. All vampires don't have either red or gold eyes. Their eyes are the same color before they were turned. Just a teaser: Paul imprints on Alice, it happens in the next chapter. Next chapter is going to start off with a lemon. When Bella tells Leah that she mated with a vampire and Leah's shocked. I know I have several stories going on and waiting for the next chapter, I'm just telling you that's just me. I made some changes in Texan Love. Tell me what you think.

- Cola Whitlock


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating, it's just that I'm suffering from writer's block and I'm trying to work my way around it. I'm also working on the speech tournament for school. I'm also going to be posting a new story but I just have to figure out what the title of it is going to be. I know it's going to be a Bella/Peter story. Thank you for your patience and hopefully you guys like my stories. I'm so damn busy with school and handling my own slight sadness.

-Cola Whitlock


	3. Read it's Very Important

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for abandoning all these stories that I started, it's just that I have personal issues to deal with plus I have less than a month left of school. I get aggravated for no reason and I try to not let it affect me so much. My best friend's mom is in the hospital for stage four breast cancer, we don't know how long she's gonna be in there for. This year is shitty to say the least and I thought it was gonna be a good year. But I was proven wrong when I found out my parents are splitting up and then not even a month later, I found out my best friend's mom has stage four breast cancer. For now I'm having all my stories on hold until this whole thing settles and then I can focus on writing my stories, just right now it's not looking any good and again I apologize about not updating as soon as possible. I hope next year will be different. I don't want to see my best friend without a mom because of breast cancer. This best friend is also my ex-boyfriend but we still remain close. He can read me like a book, it's not even funny. I just feel really bad that everything is going on in my life that I don't find time to write my stories. I hate having gut feelings that something bad is going to happen. I'm sorry for springing this onto my readers and hopefully this is answer enough of my not writing any new chapters, but I will be reading a lot of stories but it's just so hard to write chapters when I have personal issues. I'm sorry but I hope by next year I can get back in and start creating new chapters for every story that I have on here excluding the one-shots that I wrote.

-Cola Whitlock


End file.
